


A Chance Meeting

by PatriciaBurtness



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaBurtness/pseuds/PatriciaBurtness
Summary: What happens when Henry hears his name mentioned in a bar?





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago. It could possibly become a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not sure. So for now enjoy this as a one-shot, short story.

Henry Cavill sat at the bar in his favorite pub. The King’s Arms was as typical a British pub as one could get. This evening was a slow one, as Tuesday’s tended to be, hence he favored going out then. His life had taken a turn for the public lately, since his acting career had really taken off. He liked this pub, they knew him here, he didn’t have to pretend to be anyone else.

 

Though it was slow, there were two young girls at the other end of the bar. He could hear their American accents in their extremely loud voices. He guessed they hadn’t celebrated their 18th birthdays long ago. They were drinking American beer. He just shook his head and tried to ignore their drunken antics.

 

He had just decided to call it a night, when a woman entered the pub. She paused just inside the door for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the low light in the pub, then she scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the two girls at the far end of the bar. Henry imagined that had she been a cartoon, this would have been the point where smoke would have poured from her ears and her entire body would have gone red. As it was, he could see the fire in her eyes from where he sat. He couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

 

“What the hell are you two doing in here!” She yelled stomping over to the girls.

 

“Ms. B! How did you find us?!” One of the girls exclaimed surprised.

 

“Here’s a hint, Maddy. If you’re going to sneak out, don’t put it on your Instagram. It took me all of six seconds to figure out you two snuck out. And what the hell are you drinking?” Her voice incredulous. “You’re drinking American beer in a British pub? I want you both to go back to the hotel and start packing your bags.”

“But Ms. B, we were out looking for…”

 

“I don’t give a shit if Tom Hiddleston AND Henry Cavill are in this god-damned pub, you’re supposed to be in your room, sleeping!” Henry’s ears perked up at hearing his name mentioned by this yelling woman. “We have a train to Paris in the morning, or should I say the group does. You two are getting a flight back to Minnesota first thing in the morning.”

 

“But. Ms. B. Please.”

 

“No. I don’t want to hear another word come out of either of your mouths. I want you both to go back to the hotel and start packing your bags. I will be in your room in 10 minutes. If you’re not there. I will personally kick both of your asses all the way to Heathrow. Now go!” She finished pointing to the door of the pub. The girls put their heads down and quickly walked out of the pub. The woman sat down in one of the seats vacated by the girls. She signaled for the bartender.

 

“I’m really sorry. I made a scene. Are these paid for?” She asked pointing to the beers the girls had been drinking. When he indicated they had been she picked each one up and chugged the contents. “Could I get a Jameson please, I need something to lower my blood pressure.” He poured her two fingers of the amber liquid and waved her off when she tried to pay. “Well thank you very much.” She downed the drink like a pro, before holding it in her mouth a moment to savor the taste, then stood. “Again, I’m sorry for the scene I caused. I’m their teacher. They’re on a student trip, they signed contracts saying they wouldn’t drink. You have a nice night. Thank you for the drink.” She said to the bartender, before walking out herself.

 

“Well that was interesting.” Nigel the bar man commented to Henry as she left.

“Yes, it certainly was,” Henry agreed. “I think I’m going to go home.” He said, standing up. He exited the bar, and just caught a glimpse of the woman as she turned the corner at the end of the block. He was intrigued. Why had this woman mentioned him. What part did he play in those girls being sent home? He jogged to the end of the block, and saw her halfway down the next block already. She walked fast, though he suspected that was more to do with the rage running through her system than a normally fast gait.

 

He managed to catch-up with her in as she slowed to enter a small hotel. He called out to her. “Excuse me miss.”

 

She turned, annoyance in her every movement. “What?” She asked curtly, finally looking at him. He saw her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly.

 

“I wanted to check that you were all right. You seemed upset.” He paused for a moment. “And then I heard you mention my name?” He asked, one eyebrow cocked in a question.

 

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She coughed, and tried again. “I’m sorry, Mr. Cavill. I jokingly told my students that the first to bring me Tom Hiddleston or well, you, would get free lunch for the duration of the trip. Those two tried to get me to believe they were looking for you, which they obviously weren’t if you were just in that pub. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Though it’s nice to meet you.“ She paused awkwardly. “I wish I had my phone, I could get a picture. But, I really have to be going though. I have an ass chewing to do, then phone calls home to make, a trip to Heathrow to arrange, then figure out how I’m getting to Paris to join the group after those two fly out. Thank you for your concern.” She turned to enter the hotel.

 

“Wait. Can I at least have a name to put with the face? I’m sure this incident will be coming up in my memories for quite a while.” He flashed her his movie star smile.

 

“It’s Patricia. It was a pleasure to meet you, Henry, even given the circumstances.”

 

"You as well Patricia.” He gave her a wink as she disappeared inside the hotel. Henry watched her walk away before turning toward his home.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I continue this? Or should we leave it as is, a chance meeting and everyone goes their separate ways?


End file.
